Psychic Beauty
by futurcolor00
Summary: Another Gardevoir fanfiction, right? Well, I only ask that you give my story a chance. Well, the boy meets her as a Ralts...but what happens next isn't something ordinary...even for this world...
1. Chapter 1

**Psychic Beauty**

**Chapter 1**

**Ups and Downs**

**I am submitting the first chapter of this story as a result of an egregious act on behalf of the site in an attempt to monitor the level of content that is published on its site. Specifically, writers that have mild to extreme sexual content or violence will be having their entire stories revoked from the site. This act of overzealous compensation needs to be stopped to protect the dignity and integrity of the writers as well as the readers who appreciate the nature of the stories. If censorship is what is desired there are more appropriate means of compromising for the benefit of both parties. To any other writers who read this story and agree please support the cause and petition to stop this egregious ban.**

**I do not own pokemon, just the OC characters.**

_**(Ray):**_

"BZZZZZZZ….."

"BZZZZZZZ….."

I woke up with a buzzing noise next to my ear, and I knew it was my alarm clock but I shut it off. Then I began to wonder to myself, "Why did I set up my alarm so early? I mean, it's only my 10th birthday…."

Then it finally hit me….

Today was the day that I received my trainer's license and got my first Pokemon! As I realized this, quickly jumped out of my bed and started to get my things ready for my visit to the Pokémon lab. How could I be so stupid as to forget the most important day of my short life?

I quickly got ready and went down for breakfast, but when I got there all I saw was a note that said:

"I'm sorry honey! I had to leave to take care of an emergency that just couldn't wait. I hope you'll forgive me for not being there on your first day as a trainer…. I love you Ray, and no matter what happens you'll always make me proud – Mom"

I wasn't the type of boy that let his emotions get the best of him, but at that point I couldn't help but shed a tear when I knew that my mom couldn't be there when I received my first Pokémon. She was all I had in this world ever since my dad left us when I was younger. No one really knew where he went or what his reason for leaving was. All I knew was that my mom was the only real family that I had.

I was going to Professor Birch's lab in the morning that day to pick one of the three that he had for starting trainers, so I went early to try and have as many choices as possible. It was a slow and typical morning for my town. On the way there I heard a small, shrill cry of desperation. I thought that perhaps a smaller kid had gone off into the forest and gotten lost so I went to investigate the source of the sound.

"Get back here, Ralts!" said a trainer whom I'd never seen before. That's when I realized that the shrill cry had come from a Ralts this trainer was chasing. I heard them coming toward me. Then, from behind the trees, the Ralts came through looking back as she ran from the trainer. She bumped into my leg, before hiding behind it when the trainer came through.

"Hey! That Ralts is mine! I saw it first," said the trainer. I looked at the Ralts and I knew that she was scared. I could also tell that this kid hadn't really caught her yet…I couldn't really leave her here with this kind of person that would do this to a Pokémon.

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for Ralts for a while now. We kinda got into this argument and I made her cry, and whenever she cries she runs away into the forest," I replied. _Crap, _I thought, _this is bad; I can't battle him here since I don't have any Pokémon. I have to make him go away somehow…._

The trainer eyed me with suspicion, but I knew that if I gave it away I'd just be asking for trouble. It seemed like there was no way out of this situation without some sort of confrontation from him.

"Oh yeah," he said," prove it."

He caught me. I had no way of faking the fact that this Ralts was my Pokémon.

"Fine! You're right. Ralts doesn't belong to me. I know I'm just starting, but I know a bad trainer when I see one, and I'm not gonna let you take her." I threatened.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Give it to me or you're gonna regret the day you crossed me, kid." He said as he drew out a pokeball from his belt.

"Oh no you don't!"

I lunged at him with my right fist before he could bring out his Pokémon. My fist connected to some part of his face but I couldn't tell because of the adrenaline.

"Augh! You bastard! You broke my nose. I'll get you back for this…." he said as he stumbled away from us. He got up and started ran away with blood all over his shirt. He looked at me with contempt in his eyes but I could tell he wasn't gonna do anything for now.

As he left I looked back for the Ralts that he was chasing, but she was a good distance away from me when I found her. She must've sensed my anger and gotten scared of me. I walked to a tree that was across from where she was to give her a moment to calm down and see that I wasn't a threat. I could tell she was scared by the way she looked at me. Having been attacked by a boy and then seeing another one right after must've been frightening to her so I waited.

Roughly 5 minutes went by before I noticed that she was slowly coming closer to me. Little by little she inched closer to me as she felt my intentions and emotions. When she got to me, she crawled onto my chest and began to cry. She buried her face into my chest while she sobbed and I carefully put one hand on top of her head and petted her silvery green hair to try and comfort her from what just happened.

"_**I'm sorry you had to go through that**__,"_ she whispered to me. I was taken aback a little by what I just heard in my mind, but then I realized that she was psychic so of course it would make sense that she could communicate that way.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you're gonna be okay now. That boy won't be bothering you anymore," I said," but what were you doing all by yourself out here in the forest? Aren't your parents around?"

She made a struggle to fight back some tears after I had said that and I realized that perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say at the moment.

"_**My parents were captured by some trainers a few weeks ago and I've been roaming the forest ever since. I've been trying to survive off whatever I could find the whole time. I've was so scared when that human started to chase me. I thought I was gonna die….**_"

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll protect you from that trainer. You must be hungry," I said as I heard her stomach growl. She blushed at the sound and I took out some Oran berries that I had picked right before I headed to Professor Birch's lab. I also took out a potion next to the berries that I didn't know I had in my pack. I realized Mom must've put it there in case of an emergency.

"You'll be fine as long as you stay close to me, so just eat to your heart's content. But first, you look a bit hurt. Why don't you let me heal you before you start eating?"

"_**I don't want to be a bother to you. You don't have to do that mister…**_" she said as she blushed a little. I had to admit, that made me smile a bit.

"It's fine, I want to do it," her stomach growled a bit," and besides, I couldn't live with myself if I just let you go injured. Consider it me being selfish." I smiled at her. She blushed.

"_**Thank you so much mister! You saved me**_," she sniffled as she got ready for me to apply the potion.

"This might sting a little," I warned. She nodded and I sprayed the potion on her. She winced a bit as I applied the potion onto her. Then she lifted her head a little to look at me with a set of violet eyes that were unlike any I've ever seen before.

"_**That feels much better.**_" She whispered. The vibrant violet color in her eyes had stunned me a little as I realized that her hair wasn't the only thing unusual about her. Then I remembered that I was just about to give her some berries to eat.

I gave her the berries and she started eating them shyly. As she ate I couldn't help but wonder what I should do. I couldn't leave her alone knowing that trainer was still around looking for her, but I knew that if I took her with me she'd be in danger too. She was just so hurt and innocent that I couldn't leave her alone here by herself….

"_**Um, mister?**_"

"Yes?"

"_**I read your mind and I know what you want to do with me. I don't have anywhere to go, so….um, could I maybe, um...go with you?**_"

She was timid in asking even though she already knew what I would say. I was also kind of embarassed that she had done that, but I couldn't say no to that moon eyed gaze that felt as if she was playing my heartstrings on a harp. As soon as she knew what my decision was she smiled.

"Of course you can come with me. I told you you could stick by me, right? But right now I don't have any pokeballs so I hope you don't mind walking with me for the time being?"

"_**What are those for, mister?**_" she asked.

"They're for catching Pokémon. It's a way of letting trainers know that a Pokémon is that trainer's friend, but some people treat Pokémon like they're property. Like that boy back there. I don't really understand how people can think Pokémon can be owned," I exclaimed softly.

She nodded in agreement and as soon as she understood I picked her up on my shoulder and we started heading down towards where I thought Professor Birch might be. Suddenly I realized something.

"By the way, my name's Ray, short for Raymundo. What's your name?" I asked.

"_**Um, I don't have a name. I was never given one by my parents…"**_

"Oh, I see…well how about we give you a name then? You have such beautiful violet eyes, so how does Violet sound?"

"_**I love it,**_" she blushed, "_**Thank you, Ray**_."

She hugged me around the neck at the sound of her new name. We started walking and while we walked she held on to my head like a pillow. As we kept walking we heard another cry for help. This time it was a human. From what I could tell it was a man's voice.

"Help! Somebody please help me!"

"That must be Professor Birch," I exclaimed. "We have to go help him!"

I started to run toward where the sound came from making sure that Violet was able to hold on while we made our way to Professor Birch. When we found him, he was on the ground backing up into a tree. A wild Zigzagoon was inching towards him, readying for an attack.

"Ray! Thank goodness you came. Quick, look in my bag and grab a pokeball from inside" he yelled. I looked inside and saw three pokeballs. I grabbed the middle one and threw it. Out of the pokeball came a Torchic.

"Quick, Torchic, use Scratch on the Zigzagoon", I ordered.

Torchic lunged at the Zigzagoon, but the wild Zigzagoon saw it and dodged it. Violet got scared and buried her face on my chest. The Zigzagoon then tried to tackle Torchic, but Torchic managed to barely dodge it.

"Now, use Scratch one more time Torchic! Aim for its face!" I yelled in anxiety.

Torchic attacked Zigzagoon before it could turn around from its previous attack. The attack connected and the Zigzagoon ran away. I congratulated Torchic and walked over to Professor Birch to check how he was doing.

"Are you ok Professor? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ray, thanks to you." He looked over at Torchic and then at Violet. "Well it seems like you're quite popular with Pokémon, Ray. Torchic seems to have taken a liking to you, and I see you've already made friends with a Ralts." Violet shied away from Professor Birch as he tried to shake her hand.

"Violet, it's ok. He's not gonna hurt you," I told her. "He's actually a very kind person."

She slowly turned to him and shook his outstretched hand.

"_**Nice to meet you Professor, I'm Violet," **_she whispered telepathically, "_**I heard about you from Ray as we were coming down here."**_

Professor Birch froze for a moment in amazement.

"_**But, um, Professor? If you don't mind me asking, do you have a spare 'pokeball' that we could have?"**_

I slapped Professor Birch in the back of the head to snap him out of his stupor. I explained to him why we wanted an extra pokeball and the situation with the trainer that was chasing Violet. He said he didn't have any with him, but then he told us we could get some in the next town. I sighed in disappointment as I realized how long that would take.

"Ok, well thanks Professor!"

"_**Thanks Professor!"**_

I put Torchic, who I named Ken, back inside his Pokeball before Violet and I went to the next town to buy her one. I decided to get her a special one with the money I got for my birthday. Once there, we looked for the nearest PokeMart to try and get Violet a Pokeball before we ran into the trainer that chased her. Too late.

"Hey kid, that Ralts is mine!" yelled the kid. "I'm not going anywhere til you give her back you piece of crap!"

"First of all, I'm not giving you anything except an ass-whooping for being such a jerk. Violet doesn't belong to anyone. Second, the name's Ray. Who the hell are you?

"My name's Atlas, and I 'm the one who's gonna show trash like you where you belong!" he exclaimed as he took out his pokeball. He threw it and out came a very aggressive looking Zigzagoon.

"Go Ken! Use Ember on Zigzagoon!"

Ken and Zigzagoon battled for what seemed to be hours. I couldn't let Atlas take Violet from me. I knew that if he did she would be abused by him. I had to win...I just had to.

"Zigzagoon, use tackle! Aim for its head" screamed the aggravated trainer.

"Ken use Scratch on Zigzagoons back." Torchic lunged at the Zigzagoon and it connected violently. It looked like the Zigzagoon was badly injured by Ken.

"Zigzagoon, get UP! Use Headbutt and take that pathetic Torchic down!" yelled Atlas.

"Ken, use Ember and put an end to this!"

Ken shot a stream of embers that showered the defeated looking Zigzagoon and it fainted. I couldn't help but feel disgusted at what I had just done to this already suffering Pokémon.

"Get up you pathetic **thing!**" He walked up to his Zigzagoon and kicked it right before calling him to his Pokeball.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, you pathetic trainer." As soon as he recalled his Zigzagoon back into his Pokeball, he looked at me with a look of disgust and then ran away.

I knew I would see him again someday. I didn't know when, but I knew. With all that happened today I could tell that our journey was going to be filled with danger and excitement. Together, Violet, Ken and I were going to see the world as I journeyed to become a Pokémon Master.

**End of chapter One**

**This is my first fanfiction, but I did my best. Please review and add your comments. I would appreciate the feedback. If you like it there will be many more chapters and epic storyline to come. Thank you!**


	2. The World Isn't Perfect

For those of you who have and still are supporting me through my first fanfiction, I apologize for the wait. I want to give you the best experience possible when reading this, so editing and revision have been somewhat scrutinous to ensure quality story writing. So, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Oh, and if I owned Pokemon or any of it's characters this would be a legit episode not a fanfiction. Enoy!

_**Psychic Beauty**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The World Isn't Perfect**_

(Violets POV)

I felt something inside me change…something that wasn't right. I felt as though my heart and my mind were furiously battling within my soul and each passing second the fear that hid deep within me arose stronger and stronger still. But then, I remembered that place where all my fears melted away…that place where everything was ok…that place I loved so much where the rhythm was warm and comforting.

I woke up to the alarm clock Ray had kept with him since the beginning of our journey together. I was on his chest with one of his arms lightly but firmly wrapped around me. I could still hear his heartbeat over the whining noise of the device next to us. I used Psychic to shut off the alarm clock and I looked at Ray, who was still sleeping. He was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake him up from his slumber, so I slowly got up and woke Charmy, his Charizard, Bolt, his Jolteon, and Ken, who had evolved into a Blaziken, before getting him up for our meeting with the Professor Oak in Twin Leaf Town.

"_**Wake up sleepy head,"**_ I whispered as I tickled his nose hair with a strand of hair. "_**We have to get ready for our meeting with Professor Oak this morning. So get up!"**_

"Good morning Violet," He said in a sleepy whisper. "How did you sleep last night?"

"_**Good!" **_I chirped. This was one of many nights that I had almost wandered unintentionally into the part of my subconscious that I feared so much. But the one thing that always brought me back to reality, no, my fantasies, was the heartbeat of the trainer that I cared for so much.

"Hey Violet, what time do we have to meet Professor Oak again?" he asked as he started getting dressed in front of me.

"_**We have to go meet him at the Café over in Twin Leaf Town at 10" **_I exclaimed as he sped up his morning routine. _**"He said he had something really important to tell us about our next journey here in Sinnoh! Oh, and don't forget we have to meet Mom over at her friend's house when we finish our breakfast with the Professor"**_

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you Violet"

"_**You'd probably lost like a cute little Pokémon in a city" **_I exclaimed before I could think about what I was saying. I turned and saw that Ray was blushing, which was new for him. I had never seen him blush before.

"What was that, Violet? I don't think I heard you right."

"_**Um, I said you'd probably get lost like a wild Pokémon in the city" **_I quickly corrected myself.

"Oh, okay."

Ray got finished dressing as I got the rest of my friends into their Pokéballs. We departed the ship almost as soon as it got to the port. Ray and I raced to a nearby shop to buy a map of Sinnoh before he called out Charmy, his Charizard, to Fly us to the Twin Leaf Café. It took us about an hour to get there, but sure enough, Professor Oak was already there drinking his coffee black and reading the morning newspaper. I never did like that stuff. Ray released the Bolt and Ken out to play and eat with Charmy while he and I talked with the Professor.

"Hey Ray, how are you doing on your journey. My how you've grown!" exclaimed the Professor as he stood up to greet us.

"I do my best as always Professor….and of course Violet does a great job of making sure I don't do anything stupid," he joked.

"_**Just doing what I can. How've you been Professor?"**_

"I'm well Violet. How are your speech lessons coming along?"

"_**Good Professor. I can almost have a complete conversation with Ray without any speech impediments, but it still needs some work…" **_I said as I sat inside the booth next to Ray.

"Well, let's hear it. You're only the second Pokémon I've ever heard speaking the human language. But since I wasn't there to witness the progress of the other one I was hoping you could show me how you were coming along?"

"Go on Violet, I have faith in you. Show the Professor how badass you've gotten at it." He whispered as he winked at me. I blushed quite fiercely when he did this, but nonetheless I cleared my voice and began to speak what little English I knew. It became a little difficult to concentrate as memory from my dream suddenly popped up out of nowhere again…that was weird. I shrugged it off and I began to speak.

"I know…how to…speak very…little, but…I know enough to…talk to Ray and other people…and I would also like the strawberry pancakes with chocolate milk."

Professor Oak was watching me with amazement with every word that I spoke like a child who was watching a marathon of his favorite television show. I could tell he was impressed just by the way he looked at me. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but no words escaped his mouth.

"How do you like that Professor? She's pretty good at it isn't she? We've been having small conversations like these for a while now while we're on the road and in the six weeks I've been giving her lessons she's been making pretty good progress." beamed Ray.

"It still a little hard so…._**sometimes I have to switch back and forth" **_I chirped.

"You are indeed very special Violet. From what I can infer, some Pokémon have the ability to learn human speech, but very few attempt it during their lives. Thank you for allowing me to witness such a rare spectacle."

Ray and I smiled at what the Professor had just told us before we were interrupted by the waitress who was waiting to take our orders. I ordered in English when Ray encouraged me to and the waitress paused for a minute before writing down my order of pancakes and chocolate milk. Ray and the Professor gave their order and the waitress left. Then, Professor Oak's face turned a scary kind of serious.

"Ray," he whispered, "I suggest you be careful on your journey throughout Sinnoh. There's a group that's been conspiring to take over important resources in the Sinnoh region, as well as some important research facilities with research on the evolution of Pokémon. I believe they're called Team Galactic, and already they've committed several acts of terrorism amongst region wide research facilities."

"What are they after?" I inquired with unease.

"Well, Violet, their acts are hard to organize into a specific category, but it seems that they are after some sort of energy and a few rare Pokémon. That's as much as I know for now"

"Violet, could you go check on Charmy and Bolt real quick. I don't wanna be unfair and get them nothing." Ray said as he looked over to our friends outside.

"_**Honestly Ray, I think you spoil us sometimes,"**_ I said giggling as I stepped out_**," but okay. I'll ask them if they want anything from the menu."**_

As I started walking outside, my mind started wandering to my dream this morning. It had been bugging me for a while since this morning. I knew there was something else behind it I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. Before I could finish my thought, I snapped out of it when I bumped into Charmy.

(Pokémon translation)

"Hey Violet, you alright?" asked Charmy, in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I lied, "Ray asked me to come check on you guys to see if you wanted anything from the menu."

"I would like some of those Oran berry waffles if they have them. Those things are delicious"

"Well Bolt, Ken? What about you? Do you guys want anything from the menu?" I asked again.

"I think I'll have some coffee and toast with jelly, if you don't mind?" groaned Ken.

"Guys, I think you're missing the point here. Violet what's wrong? You weren't acting like yourself when you were coming over here and I can tell something's bothering you," exclaimed Bolt in worry.

"I'm alright guys! Honest!" I replied trying to smile as best I could. I couldn't let them know that I had that nightmare…or the about the feelings I had right after. Bolt frowned in what I assumed was worry before continuing to rest next to where Ken was.

That was a close one. As much as I trusted the guys I couldn't let them know about the nightmares and the deep warm feeling in my chest whenever I was with Ray. What could I say? Ray was the one who offered me kindness when my world was cruel. He was the one that gave me comfort when my pain was to the point of becoming unbearable. He was the first friend that truly cared about me.

I started walking back to the inside of the restaurant I began reciting what Ray had taught me during our speech lessons. Even as I tried to distract myself with human speech my mind kept going back to that feeling I felt in my chest whenever Ray gave me a compliment or ran his hand through my hair. It was these thoughts that plagued me often since I met him. I quickly shrugged it off.

When I awoke from my introverted daydream I realized I had gone a little past the door to get inside. I was mildly embarrassed to say the least, but I was thankful that there wasn't anyone around who saw me. On my way to our table I felt a familiar feeling of worry that I recognized to be Ray's and another one that I assumed was Professor Oak's. I slowly tiptoed my way to the table

"_**Hey guys, why the long faces?" **_

Ray jumped up in surprise and the Professor, who was in the middle of a sip of his coffee, started to choke.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Yeah, *cough* I'm fine *cough* Violet just startled me a bit *cough*"

"_**I'm sorry Professor, I didn't know you were drinking your coffee" **_I squealed apologetically.

"It's alright Violet. You just startled us, that's all."

"Well, our foods just about to here. Let's eat!" exclaimed Ray.

(Ray's POV)

I had promised her. I gave her my word that I would protect her and that I would be there for her when she needed me. With the information that Professor Oak just gave me I felt like going back to our home back in Littleroot just to keep her safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her because of my carelessness or because I was too stubborn to listen. As soon as he told me I couldn't help but think about the time I almost lost her in the Mt. Silver Cave.

We had finished our breakfast with the Professor and now we were on our way to my Joanna's house to meet my mom. I was conflicted with the decision of whether or not to tell her what the Professor had told me when she went out. The Professor didn't want to tell her fear that she might become upset and not want to go through Sinnoh with me. But I knew that if there was anything that might cause her harm, she had the right to make her own decision. So while we were walking to Joanna's I decided to break the news.

"Hey, Violet?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"There's something I have to tell you about Sinnoh that you might find…unsettling." Instantly her face became worried and she hugged my head from atop my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Well, you remember the Professor told us about the criminal syndicate known as Team Galactic?" She nodded her head. "It turns out the reports that have been broadcast by the media have been 'tweaked' to protect the public from the real truth about what's going on," I explained.

"Team Galactic has been stealing Pokémon of that have evolutionary diversity as well as some shiny's, but that's not all…"

"What is it Ray?" asked Violet.

"From what the Professor has inferred it seems their goal has been to advance the evolution of mankind. There was also a video they released to the press in hopes of using them to speed up their search, but it was quickly confiscated. They're looking for a certain kind of genetic anomaly within the known genome of Pokémon species and I'm afraid of the monstrosities they'll create to achieve their goals."

"Violet, you're unique in every way and for that reason I fear for your safety. If I'm not going to push our journey forward unless I know that you've made your decision to go. So…do you still wanna go through with this?"

The moment I asked her this, I felt the reason behind my decision disappear. There was no way that I was going to allow Violet go anywhere near Sinnoh. How could I? She was the main reason I woke up every morning feeling like I could take on the whole world. As long as she was with me.

"_**Ray, we have to go! That's the whole reason we came here. And besides, as long as we're together nothing is going to tear us apart."**_

"You're right. Maybe it would be best if we took the Sinnoh challenge. And who knows, we might even make some new friends while we're at it." I announced.

It was a fairly short walk to Joanna's house. I could hardly believe how fast we had gotten there from the Café, but considering our topic of conversation I suppose time decided to fly a little faster. Thank goodness!

We were minutes away from the before I remembered that I hadn't seen Joanna's daughter, Dawn, in over six years.

"Well we're here!"

"_**Yay! We get to see Mom again. I hope she's doing alright. I've really missed her."**_

"Yeah, I've missed her too."

We found Dawn's house and walked up to the front door. Violet used Psychic to lift herself up and ring the doorbell. Not more than a few seconds passed before my mother quickly opened the door and pulled me into a crippling bear hug.

"Oh my baby boy! How've you been? Have you been eating well? How often do you change your underwear? Are you injured? When was the last time you cut your hair...," my mother ranted as she steadily squeezed the life out of me.

"_**Um, Mom? I think he stopped breathing before you asked him if he was eating well." **_

"Well hello there Violet! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. How've you been honey? Have you been keeping Ray out of trouble?"

"Violet's done a great job of keeping me out of trouble Mom."

After I recovered from the bear hug of death that my Mom gave me I felt Violet quickly go behind my leg. I hit me kind of suddenly when I realized that we were here at Dawn and Joanna's house. I'd forgotten my manners.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Berlitz. How have you been?"

"Well I've been great Ray. How about yourself? Oh, and who's this little cutie behind you? Is she yours?

"I've been great ma'am. And this is Violet, my best friend," I turned to Violet who was hugging my leg,"don't worry Violet she's not gonna hurt you. Say hello"

"Hello Mrs. Berlitz. How are you?"

She looked shocked as if she was trying to realize whether what she just heard was just a figment of her imagination or if it was actually happening. I was starting to get a little worried. After a few seconds she finally started breathing again, but before my relief could end there….

"AAAAAHHHH! She TALKED! That's not possible!"

Violet panicked and teleported us away from the house before Mrs. Berlitz could freak out any more. All I heard before it happened was the distraught screams of Mom and Mrs. Berlitz when they heard Violet talk.

"I can't believe sh…."

What I saw next was a forest that seemed a bit too familiar and Violet who was right next to me, breathing heavily.

"Oh my goodness, Violet! Are you okay?"

"_**Oh Arceus, Ray...*pant* she scared me." **_

"It's alright Violet." I cooed. "She's not gonna hurt you. And besides, you're quite special, you know that right." She nodded. "Most people aren't used to hearing Pokémon speak in their minds, let alone using human language. We're just gonna have to get used to that. Well that, and, you know, you're what humans consider 'shiny'."

She grimaced at this but I decided to ignore it, so I picked her up and started walking.

"I'm sorry I teleported us Ray. I think we're near the Café though. It was the first place I could think of before we teleported from her house."

I walked towards an opening and sure enough there was the Café. Well, time to get back.


End file.
